Joku puuttuu kohtaloon:
by Your-Morfina-Strange
Summary: Joutuessaan salamyhkäisen ahdistelijan kohteeksi Amy saa tukea odottamattomalta taholta.


**Authors Notes:**

Ensimmäinen kappale on hidas eikä siinä juurikaan tapahdu mitään, mutta se toimii avauksena tarinalle, varsinainen tarina alkaa seuraavasta kappaleesta.  
Tarina (kuten monet muutkin ficcini) on Alternate Universe eikä sillä täten ole paljoakaan tekemistä varsinaisen wrestlingin kanssa, tämä tiedoksi kaikille mahdollisille nipottajille.

Kategoria: Drama/Romance.  
Pairing: Randy Orton/Amy "Lita" Dumas.

**Ikäraja kohoaa mahdollisesti tarinan edetessä. **

¤¤¤ 

**Luku 1: **

Oli tyypillinen lauantai-ilta, jolloin he kaikki kuusi istuivat taas kerran keskenään saman pöydän ääressä keskustelemassa ja vain oleskelemassa keskenään.Amy itse ja viisi muuta ihmistä, jotka joko olivat hänen ystäviään tai sitten muuten vaan hakeutuneet siihen samaan seurueeseen heidän kanssaan.  
Pöydässä suoraan Amyä vastapäätä istui Chris Irvine, joka oli Amylle kuin isoveli, jota hänellä ei ollut koskaan ollut. Chris oli kertomassa taas yhtä niistä muka-hauskoista vitseistään, jotka tuntuivat uppoavan kyllä kaikki muihin pöydässä istujiin, mutta joille Amy itse ei nauranut.  
Eihän hän tietenkään kehdannut sitä suoraan ystävälleen sanoa, mutta hänen mielestään tällä oli suorastaan järkyttävä huumorintaju. 

Amy ei tiennyt, pitivätkö muut heidän seurueestaan Chrisin juttuja hauskoina vai nauroivatko he vain saadakseen miehen tuntemaan olonsa paremmaksi.  
Olihan tämä kuitenkin vasta vajaa viikko sitten lopettanut suhteensa Lisaan, joka oli pettänyt häntä Jason Reson, Christianinakin tunnetun paskiaisen, kanssa.  
Amy oli kunnioittanut Lisaa joskus aiemmin, pitänyt tätä jopa hyvänäkin ystävänään, mutta sen jälkeen mitä tämä oli mennyt Chrisille tekemään, oli Amy pistänyt heidän ystävyytensä katkolle ja mielestään erittäin hyvästä syystä.  
Chris oli kuitenkin yksi hänen tärkeimmistä ystävistään, eikä Amy ollut kestänyt nähdä tämän kärsivän. Jos Chrisin ja Lisan väliltä piti valita, niin hän aina valitsisi Chrisin – tämä ei ainakaan ollut koskaan pettänyt hänen, eikä kenenkään muunkaan luottamusta ja kaiken lisäksi Amy oli tuntenut tämän Lisaa kauemmin. Chris tuntui aivan hänen omalta perheenjäseneltään.

Heti Chrisin vieressä istui John Cena, joka oli sattumalta liittynyt kulkemaan heidän joukkoonsa silloin pari vuotta sitten, kun hän alkoi seurustella Amyn hyvän ystävän, Stacy Keiblerin kanssa.  
John keskusteli kiivaasti eri hiusvärivaihtoehdoista Stacyn kanssa, joka istui kevyesti tämän sylissä. Amyä tämä noiden kahden nuoren rakastavaisen keskustelu huvitti.  
Sinä päivänä, kun hän tapasi John Cenan ensimmäistä kertaa Amy ei voinut kuvitellakaan, että vielä joku päivä hän löytäisi miehen keskustelemassa Stacy Keiblerin kanssa hiusväreistä, mutta ilmeisesti mitä tahansa saattaa tapahtua sodassa ja rakkaudessa.  
Amy oli pitänyt Cenasta alusta lähtien, sillä vaikka heidän oletettiinkin olevan täysin erilaisia, heidän huumorintajunsa istuivat loistavasti yhteen ja he olivat aina tulleet toimeen enemmän kuin paremmin. Lisäksi John oli muutenkin mukavaa seuraa.  
Johnissa oli jotakin hyvin samanlaista kuin Amyn entisessä parhaassa ystävässä, toisessa Hardyn veljeksistä – Jeff Hardyssä ja ehkä juuri siksi hän tunsi olonsa niin luontevaksi hänen lähellään.  
Ehkä se oli juuri se outo samankaltaisuus Jeffin kanssa, mikä Amyä Cenassa niin suuresti miellytti.Vaikka Amy ei Johnia vielä kovin hyvin tiennytkään, hän oli kuitenkin aina ajatellut tätä hyvänä tyyppinä, sellaisena, johon voisi luottaa yhtä paljon, kuin mitä hän oli silloin muinoin Jeffiin luottanut ja juuri luottamus oli se ykkösasia, mitä Amy ihmissuhteiltaan nykyisin haki.

Amy rekisteröi pienimmätkin yksityiskohdat tuosta pariskunnasta heti, kun hän heitä katsoi.Piti olla todella typerä, jos ei pystynyt huomaamaan sitä valtavaa rakkauden määrää, mikä noiden kahden välillä oli. Se, kuinka Johnin silmät tuikkivat aina, kun tämä oli Stacyn lähistöllä ja se tapa, jolla mies tälle puhui, nauroi ja hymyili ja se hellä, lempeä äänenpaino, jolla kertoi heille muille tyttöystävänsä tempauksista..  
Tuollaiset pikkuasiat kertoivat niin paljon heidän suhteensa laadusta, että sitä oli miltei mahdotonta käsittää. Noiden kahden välillä oli jotakin aivan erityistä, mitä vain harvoilla oli – jotakin tuhat kertaa pelkkää rakkautta suurempaa.  
Amy taas oli tuntenut Stacynkin jo aika kauan, eikä hän koskaan ollut nähnyt ystävätärtään yhtä onnellisena kuin nyt ja hän, vaikka yksinäiseksi sudeksi tunnustautuikin, oli hyvin onnellinen siitä, että nuo kaksi olivat viimeinkin, pitkän kiertelyn ja kaartelun jälkeen, löytäneet toisensa.

Randy Orton istui Stacyn ja Johnin viereisellä tuolilla. Amy ei tiennyt, mitä tuo ylimielinen ja itsekeskeinen ääliö heidän seurueessaan teki eikä se häntä liiemmin kiinnostanutkaan.Amy oletti, että hänen toiveestaan huolimatta John oli kutsunut Randyn liittymään heidän seuraansa, tämä kun sattui olemaan hänen paras kaverinsa.  
Sitäkään Amy ei tiennyt, miksi hän tarkalleen inhosi tuota miestä niin paljon, tarkemmin ajatellen eihän hänellä ollut edes mitään syytä vihata Ortonia – tämä kun ei ollut koskaan tehnyt hänelle mitään sellaista, mikä antaisi Amylle syyn vihata tätä, mutta silti hän teki niin koko sydämestään.  
Miehestä vaan suorastaan paistoi läpi sellainen omahyväisyys ja itsekeskeisyys, mitkä saivat Amyn voimaan pahoin.  
Olihan Randy toki varsin vetävän näköinen ikäisekseen, mutta se, että tämä oletti sen antavan hänelle aiheen kohdella toisia ihmisiä ja etenkin naisia, miten sattuu, oli täysin väärä olettamus tuolta mieheltä.

Amy ei tiennyt yhtään, mitä Randy mahtoi hänestä ajatella, mutta hän itse oli tehnyt kaikille, myös Randylle itselleen varsin selväksi sen, ette häntä huvittaisi koko mieheen edes tutustuakaan.Tosin Amy nautti aina niistä kinasteluista, joita hän Randyn kanssa kävi, mutta siinä olikin sitten kaikki, sen tuttavallisemmaksi hänellä ei ollut mitään aikeita tuon miehen kanssa käydä.

Dawn-Marie Psalitas, yleisemmin pelkkänä Dawnina tunnettu nainen, Amyn niin sanottu paras ystävä istui hänen vasemmalla puolellaan.Amy itse olisi pikemminkin nimennyt Dawnin parhaaksi ystäväksi helvetistä, tällä kun oli tapana tunkea nenänsä kaikkien asioihin ja etenkin niihin, mitkä eivät todellakaan hänelle kuuluneet.  
Dawnia oli myös parasta varoa, kun hän oli romanttisella päällä, sillä pian sitä muuten saattaisi huomata tämän parittavan sinua kelle tahansa, yleensä vastoin sinun omaa tahtoasi.  
Amyllä oli omakohtaisia kokemuksia siitä, kun Dawn oli yrittänyt pari vuotta sitten parittaa hänet vaikka kenen kanssa.  
Osista "treffeistä" hänelle oli jäänyt jopa traumoja ja se, kun Dawn yritti muka hyvää hyvyyttään parittaa hänet Hunterin kaltaisen, itsekeskeisen, kuvottavan ääliön kanssa, oli ollut Amylle viimeinen pisara.

"Ames, mitä mieltä sinä olet?"  
John kysyi makea virne naamallaan, tyttöystävänsä Stacyn katsoessa miestään kauhistuneen näköinen ilme kasvoillaan.

"Ai mistä?"  
Amy palasi todellisuuteen ajatuksistaan ja käänsi katseensa, joka oli vielä äsken harhaillut heidän omituisessa seurueessaan, takaisin Johnin suuntaan kohdatakseen tämän ilkikurisesti tuikkivat, syvänsiniset silmät.

"Pukisivatko tummanlilat hiukset tätä meidän tyttöämme tässä?"  
John kysyi leveästi virnuillen.

"Hiusvärikeskustelu on siis edelleen käynnissä?"  
Amy varmisti Chrisiltä joka nyökkäsi haukotellen liioitellusti mikä sai aina Amyn hymyilemään.

"Jos ne vielä jatkavat tuota yhtään pidempään, niin minä lähden vetämään umpihumalat Stone Coldin kanssa."  
Chris tuumasi kuivasti ja Amy naurahti huvittuneena ystävänsä kommentille.

"Johnilla täällä on jokin pervo fetissi" Stacy katsoi poikaystäväänsä päin "tummanliloihin hiuksiin naisilla. Pelasta minut Ames ja puhu hänelle järkeä."  
Stacy pyyteli punapäiseltä ystävältään Amyn virnistellessä leveästi.

"Jos lupaat tehdä minulle palveluksen."  
Amy vastasi Stacylle virnistellen lempeästi tämän ahdingolle.

"Mitä tahansa vaan haluat."  
Stacy vastasi viestittäen epätoivoisia katseita Amyn suuntaan, joka lopulta taipui ja pyöräytti silmiään kyllästyneesti.

"Minä mietin tuota myöhemmin, mutta John, Stacy puhui totta.Tummanlilat hiukset eivät pukisi häntä ollenkaan, ne ovat pikemminkin minun juttuni tai vaihtoehtoisesti myös Jeffin juttu, siis jos hän joskus tyytyisi värjäämään hiuskuontaloaan pelkästään yhdellä värillä tai edes sävyllä kerrallaan."  
Amy vastasi hymyillen ystävänsä pettyneelle ilmeelle, joka kuitenkin kirkastui selkeästi Amyn saatua lauseensa loppuun.

"Mutta sittenhän minulla ei ole mitään hätää.."  
John aloitti kaksimielinen kiilto silmissään, ennen kuin Stacy läpsäisi häntä leikkisästi ja Amy viimeisteli lauseensa loppuun vinosti hymyillen.

"Sanoin vain, että ne sopisivat minulle Cena, en mitään siihen suuntaan, että aikoisin luopua punaisista kutreistani joten älä elättele minkäänsorttisia toiveita siellä."  
Amy vitsaili ystävälleen.

"Katsokaa, Austin on taas tuollapäin, ehkä minä lähden..!"  
Chris oli sanomassa, kunnes Amy keskeytti hänet.

"Nallekarhu, sinä et lähde minnekään, et varmasti jätä minua yksin näiden hullujen keskelle."  
Amy sanoi teeskennellen vakavaa ja sai leveän hymyn kohoamaan Chrisin kasvoille, joka kuitenkin pysyi paikallaan.

"Vai että hullujen, Amy nyt mä olen loukkaantunut."  
John virnisti Amylle.

"Mutta sellainenhan sinä olet nöpönenä."  
Amy naurahti Johnille takaisin.

"Nallekarhu ja nöpönenä, mitä vielä?"  
Dawn kysyi Amyltä silmät tuikkien.  
"Miksikäs sinä sitten kutsuisit..sanotaampas vaikka, Randyä?"

Amy nielaisi palan omenaa väärään kurkkuun. S.O.S!  
Kielletty aihe, kielletty aihe – kyltti vilkkui Amyn mielessä ja tämä kääntyikin Dawnin suuntaan katsoakseen tätä tuimasti, luulisi "parhaan ystävän" nyt tietävän vähän paremmin.

"Te kaikki kyllä tiedätte vastauksen tuohon kysymykseen."  
Amy vastasi viileällä äänellä, mikä merkitsi tämän keskustelunaiheen välitöntä loppua.

"Ehkä meidän tulisi lähteä."  
John ilmoitti Randylle, joka välittömästi nyökäten nousi pöydästä jättäen Cenan kanssa loppuryhmän keskenään.

"Näkyillään Ames, Chris, Dawn. Heippa Stace rakas."  
John kurottautui vielä antamaan lempeän suudelma tyttöystävälleen ennen kuin seurasi Randyä ulos huoneesta.

"Ei sinun olisi silti tarvinnut olla noin julma."  
Dawn moitti häntä ennen kuin poistui itsekin huoneesta, jättäen Amyn nyt kolmisin Stacyn ja Chrisin seuraan.

"Mitä minun olisi sitten tullut sanoa. Valehdella että minä muka pitäisin hänestä?Emmeköhän me kaikki, hän itse mukaan lukien, tiedä totuuden vähän paremmin."  
Amy puolusteli itseään antaessaan katseensa kiertää kahdessa ystävässään, jotka olivat jääneet hänen seurakseen.

"En rupea syyttämään sinua Ames. Itse asiassa olen täysin samaan mieltä sinun kanssasi siitä, mitä Ortoniin tulee."  
Chris lopulta myöntyi ja Stacykin nyökkäsi heti perään.

"Siis eihän se, että hän sattuu olemaan Johnin paras kaveri tarkoita sitä, että minunkin pitäisi esittää hänelle ystävällistä."  
Stacy puolustautui ja sekä Amy että Chris nyökkäsivät todistaakseen, että olivat samaan mieltä vaaleakutrisen Divan kanssa tästä asiasta.

"En kerrassaan pysty ymmärtämään Dawnia, onko hän itse jotenkin totaalisen sokea Ortonin kusipäisyydelle.  
Voitteko kuvitella, että tänä aamuna hän jopa pyysi minua yrittämään olla kiltimpi tälle, kohtelemaan kuten ystävää?"  
Amy kysyi Chrisiltä ja Stacyltä, jotka molemmat pyörittivät päitään epäuskoisen näköisinä.

"Ettei Dawnie itse vaan olisi mennyt haksahtamaan isoon, pahaan suteen."  
Chris kommentoi aihetta synkästi, murjaisten siitä kuitenkin omaan tyypilliseen tapaansa pienoisen vitsin, joka nostatti hetkeksi hymyt molempien naisten huulille.

"Voisi hyvinkin olla, yksi päivä Dawn oli kehumassa minulle sitä, kuinka seksikäs Randy hänen mielestään oli."  
Stacykin sanoi hiljaa, muistelen menneitä.

"Niin, hän puhui minullekin siitä." Amy totesi ilmeettömänä.  
"Toivottavasti hän tajuaa, mihin tulee itsensä sotkemaan. Loppujen lopuksi iso paha susihan söi pikku punahilkan."  
Hän vielä sanoi hiljaa ja muutkin nyökkäsivät vakavana, sillä se, että Orton oli tunnettu playeri ja naistenmies ei ollut kellekään mitään uutta.

"Mutta emmehän me tiedä, millaiset välit niillä kahdella oikein on."  
Chris jatkoi järkeillen "Ehkä mitään tuollaista ei edes ole tekeilläkään."

"Toivotaan sitä, en nimittäin todellakaan halua, että se itsekäs paskiainen satuttaa Dawnia, oli tämä kuinka rasittava tahansa aina välillä – kukaan ei ansaitse sellaista kohtelua."  
Amy sihahti hiljaa hampaittensa välistä.

"Jos hän taittaa hiuksenkin minun Dawnieni päästä, hän saa maksaa."  
Stacy murahti ja Chris nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi ollessaan samaa mieltä "naistensa " kanssa.

"Olen mukana."  
Vaalea Kanadalaismies sanoi vielä vahvistaakseen heidän sopimuksensa.

"Jos Randyllä on pokkaa satuttaa Dawnia, niin minä terrorisoin lopullisesti hänen mahdollisuutensa jatkaa ah' niin kuuluisaa Ortonien sukua."  
Amy hymyili pirullisesti ja Stacy ja Chris yhtyivät siihen hymyyn.

"Mutta tällä hetkellä me emme voi tehdä mitään muuta, kuin seurata tilannetta."  
Chris muistutti tyttöjä, jotka eivät kuitenkaan lannistuneet tuosta kommentista vaan täysin päinvastoin, tuntuivat saavan siitä uutta tarmoa.

"Sitten me vain katsomme ja odotamme, sillä niin ikävää kun se Dawnille onkin, niin ennemmin tai myöhemmin Orton tulee möhlimään koko jutun."  
Amy vastasi kylmästi, tuima ilme kasvoillaan, ennen kuin lähti huoneesta, Stacyn ja Chris Irvinen pian seuratessa yhtä totisina hänen perässään.

_**¤¤¤ **_

"Mitä mieltä sinä olet Amyn käytöksestä?"  
John kysyi Randyltä, kun he olivat poistuneet huoneesta.  
"Eikö se ole mielestäsi hieman outoa?"

"Kuinka niin, kai sillä on varmaan joku syy vihata minua."  
Randy huokaisi raskaasti miettiessään "En vaan yksinkertaisesti pysty tajuamaan, mikä se syy mahtaisi olla – meinaan, olenko minä muka joskus tehnyt hänelle jotakin?"  
Randy kysyi nyt vuorostaan ja John puisti päätään kieltävästi.

"Tietääkseni et, mutta hän on kyllä saattanut saada sinusta hieman kieroutuneen kuvan. "  
John tuumi. "Tai siis, mieti nyt niitä kaikkia juttuja, mitä sinustakin liikkuu."  
Tämä täsmensi ja Randy nyökkäsi synkkänä. Häntä pidettiin yleisesti varsinaisena playboyna, poikaystävien tappajana, joka erotti parit toisistaan ja ei piitannut naisista missään muussa mielessä, kuin merkityksettöminä yhden yön juttuina.Tietenkään nämäkään juorut eivät olleet tulleet mistään tyhjästä ja Randy kyllä itsekin myönsi, että oli joskus saattanut sellainen ollakin, mutta nyt viime aikoina hän ei ollut enää nauttinut päättömästä siellä sun täällä makailusta ja joka ilta vaihtuvista seksipartnereista samalla tavalla, kuin aikaisemmin.

"Mutta tottahan ne ovat, tosin Trishin kaltaiset lutkat ovat saaneet ne varmaan kuulostamaan kymmenen kertaa pahemmilta."  
Randy sihahti vihaisena Trishin nimen, aivan kuin se olisi ollut myrkkyä ja John tiesi miehen tarpeeksi hyvin tietääkseen syyn sille. Patricia "Trish" Stratus kun sattui olemaan se ainoa nainen, jonka kanssa Randy oli polttanut näppinsä. Ainoa, josta John tiesi ystävänsä oikeasti edes välittäneen.  
Trish oli toiminut juuri niin, kuin Randy itse yleensä toimi, leikitellyt tuon nuoren pelurimiehen kanssa ensin hieman ja sitten lopulta jättänyt tämän ilman mitään selitystä.

John nyökkäsi totisena, silti uteliaan kuulemaan Randyn selityksen hänen seuraavaan kysymykseensä.  
"Miksi Ameksen mielipide sitten merkitsee sinulle niin paljon?"

"Ei nyt Amyn mielipide pelkästään, mutta olen pistänyt merkille, että hänen mielipiteensä tuntuvat vaikuttavan melko vahvasti myös Dawniin."  
Randy vastasi hiljaa ja ymmärryksen pilke kohosi John Cenan kasvoille.

"Sinä pidät siis Dawnista?"  
John varmisti ja Randy nyökkäsi toistamiseen.  
"Onko omituista huomata, että poikaystävientappajalla on kerrankin tunteet pelissä?"

"Ei, se tuli vaan yllätyksenä." John vastasi nopeasti  
"Siis sinä ja Dawn-Marie, onko teillä edes mitään yhteistä?"  
John kysyi kaveriltaan, joka nyt nosti toisen tumman kulmakarvansa kysyvästi kysyessään Johnilta:

"Oliko sinulla ja Stacyllä alun perin mitään yhteistä?"  
John tuhahti huomatessaan, ettei muistanut mitään yhdistäviä tekijöitä heidän väliltään ennen heidän suhteensa alkua. Välillä hän jopa ihmetteli, miksi ja miten ihmeessä he kaksi olivat loppujen lopuksi päätyneet yhteen.  
Todennäköisyydet olivat nimittäin silloin olleet hyvin minimaaliset heidän suhteensa kannalta, eikä kukaan olisi ikinä voinut uskoa, että joku päivä RAWin tunnettu, pitkäsäärinen blondi-diiva, Stacy Keibler ja SmackDownin puolella työskentelevä, WWE:n mestari, John Cena pariutuisivat ja jopa olisivat vakavassa, pitkäkestoisessa suhteessa keskenään.  
Siihen aikaa he molemmat olisivat nauraneet koko ajatukselle itsekin, täydelliset vastakohdat kun harvemmin löysivät koskaan toisensa ja viime aikoina John olikin alkanut epäillä, että jollakin muulla kuin kohtalolla oli ollut sormensa pelissä heidän yhteen saattamisessaan.  
Ja kun laskettiin yhteen kaksi plus kaksi, saatiin tulokseksi SmackDownin ruskeakutrinen, Johnillekin hyvin tuttu diva – Dawn-Marie.

"Hyvä pointti."  
Hän suhahti lyhyesti Randylle, joka hymyili nyt ystävälleen lempeästi, vaaleansiniset silmät ovelasti tuikkien.

"Joten sinä siis uskot, ettei minulla ole mitään pahaa mielessä tällä kertaa?"  
Randy kysyi kaveriltaan, joka nyökkäsi myöntävästi.

"Olen aina epäilemässä sinun aikeitasi, etenkin mitä näin naisiin tulee. Mutta tällä kertaa lupaan antaa sinulle kaiken tukeni ja kannustukseni, sillä niin kauan kuin Amy ajattelee sinusta tuolla tavoin vihaten.."  
John piti dramaattisen tauon ennen kuin jatkoi "..kaikki mahdollinen saamasi tuki tulee todellakin olemaan tarpeen. Se nainen nimittäin osaa olla aika julma pirulainen niin halutessaan.  
Sinähän tiedät, kuinka hän kohteli minuakin minun ja Stacyn suhteen alussa, yrittäen vain suojella ystävätärtään, vaikka olikin ystävä myös minun kanssani."

Randy nyökkäsi ilmeettömästi ja näytti melko avuttomalta hetken, ennen kuin hymyili ovelasti Johnin suuntaan mistä mies tiesi, että tämä oli nyt keksimässä jonkinlaista suunnitelmaa.

"Puhu."  
John kehotti, Randy virnisti ystävällisesti kaverilleen, ennen kuin aloitti.

"Tämä on oikeastaan todella yksinkertaista.."  
Randy aloitti, tuijottaen samalla Cenaa  
"..mutta toisaalta taas vaikeampaa, kuin mikään muu, mitä olen ikinä yrittänyt."

"Mitä sinulla sitten oikein on mielessä?"  
Cena kysyi uteliaana, keskittäen nyt enemmän huomiota Randyn sanoihin.

"Tarvitsen sinun apuasi tässä John."  
Randy pyysi ja sai Johnin pyörittelemään tiedottomana silmiään.

_Tästä ei voi seurata mitään hyvää._ Hän ajatteli epätoivoisena, sanoen ajatuksensa ääneen.  
"Voiko tästä edes seurata mitään hyvää?"

Randy mulkaisi Johnia viileästi, mutta jatkoi silti.  
"Sinun täytyy saada Amy vakuuttumaan siitä, etten ole niin paha, kuin mitä hän on minusta kuullut."  
Randy jatkoi matalalla äänenpainolla ja John tiesi nyt varmasti, että ainakaan hänelle ei tästä seuraisi nyt mitään hyvää.  
Tuo tehtävä, minkä Randy oli juuri hänen hartioilleen lastannut, vaikutti vähintäänkin mahdottomalta ja saattaisi pahimmassa tapauksessa koitua hänen ja Amyn vaivalla luodun ystävyyssuhteen tuhoksi. Toivottavasti Randy oli valmis kohtaamaan kaikki mahdolliset riskit.

John huokaisi raskaasti, valmistautuen katsomaan parhaan kaverinsa odottavaa ja toivovais ilmettä. Tämä ilmeisesti luuli, että tästä tulisi helppoa.

"Se on helpommin sanottu kuin tehty Randy."  
John vastasi totuudenmukaisesti kaverilleen, jonka silmiin tuli heti hänen sanat kuultuaan ymmärtäväinen katse, mutta tällä kuitenkin oli heti, kuten yleensä, sanoja itsensä puolustukseksi.

"Helpompaa se sinulle on, kuin minulle." Randy totesi vakavana.  
"Sinä nimittäin teet vain pelkät alkusovittelut, koko loppujuttu onkin sitten taas kokonaan minusta kiinni."  
Hän jatkoi synkkänä, Johnin kuunnellessa jännittyneenä sitä, mitä Randyllä oli sanottavanaan.

"Ja kun sinä olet saanut sen tehtyä, kun olet saanut Amyn ymmärtämään minunkin olevan vain tavallinen ihminen, tavallinen mies, joka tekee virheitä siinä missä kaikki muutkin, siitä eteenpäin me todellakin tulemme tarvitsemaan onnea."  
Hän huokaisi väsyneenä. Hän todellakin tulisi tarvitsemaan mahdollisimman hyvät yöunet tänä iltana, sillä huomenna heillä oli Johnin kanssa määrä laittaa hänen suunnitelmansa toimintaan.

Ellei hän pystyisi millään muulla tavalla saamaan Amyä pitämään itsestään, niin silloin hänelle ei jäisi kuin se ainoa, vaikein vaihtoehto.

Hänen täytyisi saada pikkuhiljaa Amy vakuutetuksi siitä, että hän todellakin oli muuttunut mies.  
Randy tiesi jo valmiiksi, ettei se tulisi olemaan helppoa, se tulisi olemaan kaikkea muuta kuin sitä ja se tulisi vaatimaan runsaasti aikaa, halua ja kärsivällisyyttä molemmilta osapuolilta, mutta jos suunnitelma toimisi..

Ehkä silloin kaikki voisi päättyä vielä hyvin heidän kaikkien kannalta.


End file.
